mushroom_world_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Political Typology Scale
Most of the following is taken from the Pew Research Center website, Beyond Red vs. Blue: The Political Typology The political typology scale 'decides which political party you will be placed in once you reach the age of 18. You are required to take the test every four years starting at the age but can take it whenever you want in between periods. There are seven points on the scale. 3 belong to the Democratic Party, 3 belong to the Republican Party, and the middle point is considered Independent. Solid Liberals (''3D) Official Description: '''Generally affluent and highly educated, Solid Liberals strongly support the social safety net and take very liberal positions on virtually all issues. Most say they always vote Democratic. Overall, Solid Liberals are very optimistic about the nation's future but are at the same time are very cynical of the Mushroom Kingdom and its mainly conservative beliefs. They support the idea that the Kingdom would be more successful if it was more open to change, rather than being reliant on long-standing principles. On foreign policy, Solid Liberals overwhelmingly believe that good diplomacy, rather than military strength, is the best way to ensure peace. Next Generation Left (2D) Official Description: Generally young, well-educated and financially comfortable, the Next Generation Left have very liberal attitudes on many issues, including homosexuality, abortion, the environment and foreign policy. While overall supportive of an activist government, most are wary of expanding the social safety net. Most also have relatively positive views of Wall Street's impact on the economy. While most affiliate with the Democratic Party or lean Democratic, few considers themselves strong Democrats. Faith and Family Left (1D) Official Description: The Faith and Family Left combine strong support for activist government with conservative attitudes on many social issues. They are very racially diverse, making it the only typology group that is "majority-minority." The Faith and Family Left generally favor increased government aid for the poor even if it adds to the deficit and believe that government should do more to solve national problems. Most oppose same-sex marriage and legalizing marijuana and most say that religion and family are at the center of their lives. Hard Pressed Skeptics (0I) Official Description: Deeply financially-stressed and distrustful of government, Hard-Pressed Skeptics have reservations about both political parties, but more learn towards the Democratic Party. In general, they want government to do more to solve problems, but have doubts about its efficiency. Hard-Pressed Skeptics are among the most cynical about the ability of individuals to improve their lot through hard work. These attitudes may reflect their distressed financial conditions: Hard-Pressed Skeptics have the lowest average family incomes of any of the typology groups. Young Outsiders (1R) Official Description: This relatively young, largely independent group holds a mix of conservative and liberal views. And while more lean towards the Republican Party than the Democratic Party, Young Outsiders generally express unfavorable opinions of both major parties. They are largely skeptical of activist government, as a substantial majority views government as wasteful and inefficient. Yet many diverge from the two main conservative typology groups in their strong support for the environment and many liberal social policies. Business Conservatives (2R) Official Description: Business Conservatives generally are traditional small-government Republicans. Overwhelming percentages think that government is almost always wasteful and it does too much better left to business and individuals. Business Conservatives differ from Steadfast Conservatives in their positive attitudes toward business and in their strong support for Wall Street in particular. Most think that immigrants strengthen the country and take a positive view of Mushroom Kingdom global involvement. As a group, they are less socially conservative than Steadfast Conservatives. Steadfast Conservatives (3R) Official Description: The overwhelmingly Republican group holds very conservative attitudes across most issues, including social policy and the size and scope of government. However, they generally are critical of business and Wall Street. Overall, Steadfast Conservatives also express highly negative attitudes towards immigrants and take a skeptical view of U.S. global involvement. Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Government